After School Practice
by WillyBizzy
Summary: We saw eachother in the hall way and made our way into the bathroom. We kissed, one thing led to another... When the lights came on.


**Practice In the Stalls**

David walked down the dark hallway. School had ended a few hours before, but he had wrestling practice. He hadn't had a good practice, he'd been pinned under a minuete by Justin Speegle and couldn't recover. He was sweaty and tired, walking down the dark hallways to the south parking lot. Thats when I saw him. I had been sent to the office from drama practice and was walking back. We saw eachother and stoped to smile at one another. I walked over to him and noticed he was wearing a sleevless t-shirt, and baggy sweat pants. I was wearing the same except a thin sweat shirt over my t-shirt.

" Hey precious." I said, touching his face lightly like I always do. We both enjoyed that physical connection with someone when speaking.

"Hey sexy." he replied with a small smile.

"What are you doin' in school this late?" letting my hand fall from his face.

"Wrestlin practice, you?"

"Drama." I responded.

We had continued to walk and came in front of the bathroom, pitch black like a cave. I shoved him in and smiled. Here was a game we played, to see who was more over powering. I always won because I'm twice his size, but he still seemed to enjoy it. He smiled as he jumped for me and I caught him in a hug and ran inside the dark bathroom. He giggled as I ran inside the last stall and pushed him against the wall. Our bodies pressed together, I could feel him smiling as he softly breathd in my ear. I could feel his heart beating beneath his chest, so close to my own.

He began to nibble my neck and I softly maoned at the touch of his lips to my skin. I turned my head to face him and let my lips find his in the dark. His kiss was sweet. I loved kisses like this. The kind that made you feel wanted for you and no one else. I felt him tugging my shirt off and I backed away letting him slide to the floor. I pulled my shirt off as did he. I swept him back up and kissed him again. His body was warm and had developed a thin blanket of sweat. His chest against mine, mine against him. I suddenly felt the throbbing of his member on my stomach. I pulled away and looked down at the buldge in his sweat pants. He was embarrased so he dug his head into my chest. I laughed and pulled him up and pulled his pants down with my teeth. He moaned out loud as I worked it into my mouth...

"Ugh... Brandon..." he moaned

I began to move my head back and forth, jacking him off with my head. It soon became difficult to hold him up so I just let him fall over me, as I continued to suck. He helped by pulsing his small body with me. He started to cringe and his legs started to twitch. He choked out a small moan as he came inside my mouth.

I let him down and he fell over, his leg nerves still recovering. He panted on the floor and grinned up at me. I leaned against the back of the stall and closed my eyes. I heard him move but thought nothing of it, and then I felt his lips on my stomach. I smiled as he licked the skin. Suddenly my pants were down and my own member was in his mouth. I felt his tounge wrap around it, he followed the same motions I had just done. But that wasn't all, I felt my testicles being massaged.

"Oh Jesus..." I gasped as I fought the urge to fall.

I then thought of a better idea, I stood up completley knocking David over on the floor. I grinned down at him evily. He looked a little annoyed at my interuption, but as I slowly came down on him I let my hands wrap around him. I kissed him softly and then threw him around on his stomach. He started to get up, but as he moved upward, I hooked his pants and pulled them down. He giggled and tried to bring them up again, and run away but I had him. I whispered in his ear, "You don't think you'll get away that easily."

I guided myself inside his vacant anus and started pulsing. His small legs couldn't take the force so he fell out and onto the floor, and I followed. We started going doggy style. Me on top of his small, innocent body and him trying to push upward. I listend to him moan and felt him skwirm around, moving my penis in his ass. I was almost there, I was about to come. I started to moan softly then a little louder. His breathing became harder... When the lights came on....


End file.
